


A Romance to End All

by destielassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Teenagers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielassbut/pseuds/destielassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are Teenagers and in love. This is my first FanFic. I'm reallt bad at writing summaries. Just give it a chance!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting at a lunch table outside listening to AC-DC and tapping his feet along to it. He just started North West high school a week ago, and already he had gotten hate mail put in his locker and gotten messages through Facebook saying that he should go back where ever his "fag self" came from.   
On his first day there, he was staring at a football players ass because he looked really damn hot in the jeans he was wearing and he couldn't resist. Someone asked him if he was gay and he didn't deny it.   
Today a football player walked by his table and pulled his ear buds out and threw them in the trash can.   
"Dick" Dean mumbled.   
"What was that fag?" Lucifer started walking back over to him. "I don't think it's smart for you to call me a dick. Seeing how you're the one who sucks dick, and you're the last person that's getting in my pants fag." Lucifer and the other football players started laughing.   
Dean could feel his cheeks get hot with embarrassment when the football player were chanting "Dean the fag". A football player came around the corner with his plate of food and heard what they were chanting. Dean had his head in his hands trying to ignore them.   
"Knock it off assholes." The crowd began to quiet.   
"Come on Cas," Lucifer nudged Cas' shoulder."it's just some fun."   
"No. It's not fun. You guys are being assholes, I should tell coach and have you guys run laps." Cas said, his voice getting more serious by the second. "Tell him you're sorry and get the fuck out of my sight before I kick all of your asses."   
They looked at each other then mumbled a lame sorry in Deans direction. Once all of them were gone Dean could finally see Cas' face. He was beautiful. He had huge gorgeous blue eyes that you could get lost in, and almost black hair that looked like he just got out of bed.   
"Hey" Cas said as he got closer. "Is anyone sitting here" as he gestured to the seat next to him.   
"No, go ahead" Dean said shyly.   
"Sorry about those guys they can be real asses sometimes." Cas said as he sat down and smiled at Dean.   
Deans heart sped up a little as Cas leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "My names Castiel"   
"D-Dean." He said shaking his hand. Cas smiled a little more when Dean blushed.   
"So Dean, word around the neighborhood is that you're gay." He said taking a French fry off Deans plate and eating it.   
Dean flushed. "What if I am?"   
"Well if you weren't then I would feel like a jackass for coming over here and asking you. However," Cas showed his perfect white teeth again. "if you were then I'd ask you what you were doing after school, and maybe ask you for your number." Cas winked and ate another fry.   
Dean didn't think he could get anymore red. He took out a piece of paper and wrote his phone number down. "You can text me. I have to work after school but maybe tomorrow we could hang out." Dean said while he was getting his things together because the bell rang and people were getting up and heading to class.   
Cas rook the piece of paper and smiled. "This better not be fake!" He called after him with a smile.   
Dean was sitting in his last class of the day, almost falling asleep as the History teacher said something about Ancient Greece when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

HEY. HOW BOUT U CUM TO THE BASEMENT BATHROOM. I NEED UR HELP

Dean suspected it was Cas but texted AND WHO IS THIS?   
After a moment his phone buzzed again. WHO DID U GIVE UR PHONE # 2 TODAY? 

BE THERE IN A SEC

SEE YOU THEN CUTIE

Dean packed up his stuff with about 50 minutes left in class. He told the teacher he was going to throw up and she told him to leave the class. He walked down the stairs and into the bathroom. From what he has heard no one comes in this bathroom because they think it's haunted.   
He saw Cas leaning against the wall smiling at him. "So what was the big emergency that I had to leave class for?" Dean said eying Cas suspiciously.   
"I wanted to see you" Cas said walking closer.   
"That's all?"   
"Um.. No actually. At lunch you forgot something."   
"What did I forget?"   
"This.." Cas came forward, closing the distance between them pressing his lips to Deans. Dean stiffened for a moment but relaxed against Cas and melted into him. Deans hand traveled up to Cas' hair and back down to his lower back. Cas grabbed his hips and pulled Dean closer making Dean gasp. Cas took the advantage and lick into Dean's mouth. Cas pulled back and Dean rested his head on Cas' forehead.   
"Good thing I came back to get what I forgot," Dean said moving his hand to cup Cas' face. "I won't forget it next time."   
Cas smiled. "You better not."   
"Can I ask a question?"   
"Anything"  
"Do you want to leave this hell hole and go somewhere where no one will catch us?" Dean said with a smile.   
Cas tilted his head in confusion. "I thought you had to work tonight."  
Dean smiled. "It was a lie." He said with a shy smile. "I just didn't know if you were going to invited me somewhere just to start a fight because I'm gay." Dean looked at his feet.  
Cas frowned and moved his hand to Dean's chin and pushed his face up so he was looking in Dean's eye. "I will promise you this Dean Winchester, I will never hurt you or let anyone hurt you." Cas smiled a little. "Even though you could probably stand up for yourself." Cas backed away and grabbed Dean's arms. "You've got some muscle to you, did you play a sport?"   
"I played football." Dean said proudly. "I was the quarterback. I was thinking about trying out for the football team here."  
"You totally should!" Cas said with a smile. "but don't think about trying to steal my position as quarterback." Cas said with a wink.   
Dean kissed Cas' forehead. "So do you want to go get something to eat. I’m starving since you ate all my fries at lunch." Dean winked.  
"Sure, anything you want sexy." Cas said as he got closer and kissed from his jaw to his lower neck. He pulled back quickly when the final bell rang and kids started shuffling out of their classes. Cas followed Dean out of the bathroom and started walking down the hall and out the doors of the school. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and it was Cas' turn to blush. They got out of the school and were in the parking lot walking to Deans car. Cas pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number and put into his ear. He waited for a moment and started talking to the other person on the line.   
"Yeah. hey don't wait up for me. I’m getting a ride." Cas waited for a second and glanced and Dean and blushed. "Yes, with him." Cas said quietly. Dean could hear a loud yelling on the other end. "Charlie can you shut up. I have to go. Goodbye." Dean could hear a faint "Go get 'em." on the other end of the phone and smiled.   
Dean stopped abruptly and looked at Cas while he put his phone in his pocket. Dean fished out his keys from his jacket, and took it off and placed his jacket and his book bag in the back seat. Cas' eyes widen when he saw Deans muscles in his tight t-shirt.   
"Why don't you fight them." Cas asked dean.  
"What?"  
"Why don't you just stand up for yourself to those assholes calling you a fag." Cas looked disgusted.   
Dean looked at him fondly. "I don't want to start a fight over something so stupid Cas. They were calling me something that I am. I'm not ashamed of being gay, and I don't want to be labeled the bad kid." Dean smiled and winked. "At least not yet."  
Cas smiled getting in the passenger side of Deans car. "I just don't lie the word fag I guess." He paused as Dean got into the car. "Nice car by the way."  
You could have seen the smile Dean had on his face through fog. It was a proud smile. "Thanks," Dean said rubbing the dash. "she's my baby."  
They started driving and a comfortable silence fell between them. Cas glanced at people on the street. He saw a father struggling to get his two kids in his car seats. He felt a pain in his chest as the memories of his dad came back. Dean pulled into a small diner called the Roadhouse.   
"One of my dad's friends owns this place." Dean smiled at Cas. "They have good food. It taste really good."  
Cas pushed away the thoughts of his father and smiled at Dean. "I bet you taste better." Dean smiled and walked inside.  
"I could say the same to you Cas." Dean stopped in front of the counter and stared at him. Cas fidgeted under Deans stare. Deans eyes traveled down Cas' face and rested on his lips. A lady coughed behind the counter and they both looked up at her blushing. The young blonde lady behind the counter gave Dean a knowing look.  
"Glad to have you back in town Dean." she smiled at him then looked at Cas. "Is this your boyfriend. Do I need to get you guys a love booth?" she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Cas blushed hard, red tinting his ears and neck.  
"I've missed you too Joe." Dean said smiling. Going around the counter to give her a hug. Cas looked at them and smiled, wanting to be the one Dean was hugging. "Is Ellen here?"  
"No she's at home sick, I'll tell her you said hi." She said showing them to a table. "Can I get you lovers something to drink?"   
"I'll just have a coke please." Cas smiled sweetly.  
"Make that two please." Dean said with a smile to Joe. He looked at Cas then back at Joe again "and two orders of fries please." Joe smiled at them one last time and walked away. Dean looked at Cas eyes resting on his lips once again.   
"So Dean what’s your story?" Dean chuckled.   
"I lived here until I was 12, then my mom died and my dad turned into a drunk." Joe came back with the drinks and Cas started drinking and Dean played with the straw. "He made us move because he couldn't stand the thought of this town. Everywhere we would go he would be reminded of her. He died of alcohol poisoning. Me and my little brother moved back here because he has friends here and he already lost so much, I figured he could use familiar." Dean looked at the fries that were now there and pushed them away.   
Cas looked at dean with a great sadness in his eyes. His heart broke for Dean. "I'm so sorry Dean."  
Dean laughed. "Don't be sorry Cas. I have all I want right here." Cas grinned. "Cas do you want to hang out tomorrow? Sam is spending the night at a friends house and we could watch a movie and get pizza. Then you could spend the night." Dean said the last sentence with a hushed tone.  
Cas smiled. "I'd like that a lot dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes. I'll try to upload more soon. Sorry this one is short.

Dean dropped Cas off at his house. "Goodnight Cas." He said softly and kissed him hard making Cas moan into his mouth. Cas started to climbing over the shifter and Dean pushed his seat back all the way so he was laying down with Cas straddling him. Dean wondered if he was in a dream, he had just met Cas today and already felt so calm with him. Cas started moving his hands under Deans shirt to run his hands over his stomach muscles. A car flew by and they broke apart.   
"Do you want to just spend the night at my house tonight? I bet theirs a movie on Netflix that we could agree on." Dean said trying to catch his breath.   
"I'll have to ask my mom and go get clothes and my medicine," Cas was climbing off Deans lap. "I'll go ask and grab my stuff real quick just wait a sec." Cas gave Dean one last quick kiss and opened the car door. Dean watched as Cas walked in his house. God he had a nice ass.   
After about a minute of Dean scoping out the neighborhood he turned on the radio letting rock music fill the car, tapping on the steering wheel. He jumped a little when Cas opened the Impala's door with a bag and his phone in his hand sending a text. He set the phone on his thigh face up and Dean could see the name of who he was texting Balthazar. He opened his mouth to ask about it and Cas leaned in and kissed his nose quickly before sitting back in the seat and turning the radio up higher. Dean blinked and started driving home.   
Once they got to the apartment building Dean was suddenly aware how old and drab his apartment building was. Vines growing on the walls slowly making their way up and down the walls. He could see a women coming out of the apartment in a maids outfit and kissing her children good night before closing the door behind her.   
"It's nothing special, I work down at my uncle Bobby's garage and this is the only thing I could afford. Sam doesn't mind I don't think, I got him a new laptop to do homework on and now all he does is do homework on the computer." Dean chuckled nervously. Cas gave him a reassuring smile and followed him to his door. Dean glanced back, "It's a mess so don't judge me, my maids on vacation." he unlocked the door and they walked inside. Cas looked around at apartment, there was two couches and a rather large T.V in the corner. There were steps up to a small kitchen with only the essentials, fridge, sink, stove, and microwave, with a small counter. There was a hallway leading to three rooms at the end was the bathroom and Cas suspected the other two were Dean and Sam's room.  
Sam walked out of his room. "Dean I'm starv-" He paused when he saw Cas. "Um, who is this?" Dean looked at Sam then to Cas.  
"Sammy, this is Cas. He's my, ugh, friend." Dean shifted awkwardly. Sam smiled and raised his eyebrows.   
"Well I'm going to order some pizza." Sam said, walking back into his room again. "You two can have fun screwing." Sam chuckled as he closed the door. Cas' face tinted with a dark red.  
"You have people over often?" Cas asked  
"No he's just is jealous, he likes this kid Gabriel and he asked if he could stay tonight and I said some other time." Cas' face lightened up.  
"Gabriel is my little brother." Cas said with a smile on his face. "Maybe they could have a play date." Cas laughed.   
Dean laughed and order a pizza for them. An hour later they were on the couch watching Avengers with Dean's head in Cas' lap. Cas was smoothing his hand over Dean's short blonde hair, and not really watching the movie. He was watching Dean, he loved his stubble on his jaw and his eyes, and how he thought Dean was just a nerd but had a whole other side to him that he loved.   
The end credits started rolling and Dean looked at the clock, it was midnight. "Are you tired?"Dean asked looking up at Cas.  
"Tired of not being able to kiss you."Cas said leaning down and planting a soft kiss to deans lips. Dean slowly sat up, never letting them break the kiss. Dean grabbed at Cas shirt and pulled him closer so they were in each other's arms. After a long make-out session they decided to go to bed because they had school tomorrow and didn’t want the day to be miserable. They got to Dean’s room and both striped down to boxers, admiring eat others bodies. Once they got in bed they moved so they were impossibly close to each other.   
“So are we boyfriends?” Asked Dean nuzzling his nose into Cas’ curly black hair. Dean was being shy at school because he didn’t have any reason to be the tough guy at the school, like he was at his last school. Cas’ made him feel confident and he loved it, he knew he wouldn't let anyone or anything separate them.   
“Fuck yes.” Cas smiled wide, even though his back was facing Dean. He listened to Dean’s breath even and soon after Dean was asleep. Cas listened to his deep sleepy breaths and fell asleep.   
Dean’s alarm clock went off and Cas woke up and wondered where he was for a second, but realized he was at Dean’s house when he felt Dean shift and put his face in Cas’ neck with a groan.   
“Dean,” Cas whispered “turn off the damn alarm clock.” Dean pulled his arm from around Cas’ waist and slapped the alarm clock. When it wouldn't turn off he grabbed the plug and pulled it out of the socket. “We should get up and get ready for school so we aren't late.” Cas said trying to get out of Dean’s grasp. Dean tightened his grip and slipped his hand into Cas’ boxers and started stroking his shaft. “Ungh” Cas moaned.  
“you know what,” Dean stopped touching Cas and got up. “We should get ready.” Dean left for the bathroom leaving Cas with a hard on and breathing heavily.  
“Fuck you Winchester.” He called after Dean. He got up and could hear the shower going so her got dressed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he opened the door he saw Dean in only his towel.   
“Hey!” Dean yelled when he walked in. “What do you think you’re doing, I’m trying to get ready her.” Dean said trying to be serious but he didn't mind if Cas was there while he changed.   
“So am I,” Cas said with a big smile. he started brushing his teeth while Dean was changing. “By the way Dean, I’m getting you back for leaving me with a hard on.” Dean smiled.   
“Do your worst Cas.” He said leaving the room and smacking Cas’ ass on the way out. After they got ready they were in the impala and on there way to school.   
“Hey Dean?” Cas said sweetly  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we go to target so I can get more pencils before we go to school?” Cas asked. “Sure thing.” Dean said as he pulled into the target right by the school. “You can park in the back because no one is even there, so no one will ding your baby.”  
“Good thinking Cas.” He said pulling around to the back. He was right literally no one was there. Dean parked and was about to get out when Cas suddenly was pulling down Dean’s pants and palming his dick through his boxers. “Whoa.” Dean said as Cas pulled down his underwear and licking up and down his shaft. “Oh god Cas don’t stop.” He said as he put his hand in Cas’ hair, watching as Cas bobbed up and down on his dick. “I’m gonna come Cas’” Dean pulled on his hair to warn him. Cas felt him swell up and he pulled off Dean’s dick with a pop. “What are you doing Cas?” Dean said with a wine.   
“That was payback.” Cas said with a proud smile. “We can go to school now. We don’t want to be late.” Cas said innocently. Dean looked at the clock and he realized they were five minutes late to the first class.   
“God dammit Cas” Dean let out an angry huff. He calmed down and zipped his pants up. “I hate you.” He said playfully.   
“No you don’t” Cas said with a confident smile while Dean started driving towards school. Cas felt bad and leaned closer and whispered in Dean's ear. “I’ll pay you back after school.” Dean wouldn't admit it but it sent shivers down his back when Cas’ whispered in his ear. “Can’t wait Cas” Dean smiled at him as they pulled into the school and parked.


End file.
